Traditionally, APM products have relied on a user interface specifically designed to leverage the proprietary techniques and tools underlying the APM products, which can vary from one vendor to another. In addition, the APM specific user interface requires the user to be technology savvy and learn the way each APM product monitor, capture, store and analyze application performance data. Thus, often times, the process of finding the desired answer or performing a meaningful action can involve a highly technical or non-intuitive set of user inputs. As a result, only those technology and APM savvy users may be able to effectively use the user interface of traditional APM products.
Furthermore, the relationship of the performance data is as important as the data itself and this isn't captured in most modern conversational systems in an intuitive manner. This makes it manual for most users to ask multiple questions to arrive at the desired outcome.